


Une brève histoire de temps

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Campagnes d'Italie (1796-1797), M/M, They're stupid but I love them, my children, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Che confusione, sarà perché ti amo. E un'emozione che cresce piano piano. Stringimi forte e stammi piu vicino, se ci sto bene. Sarà perché ti amo.(Quelle confusion, cela doit être parce que je t'aime. C'est une émotion qui croît peu à peu. Serre-moi fort et rapproche-toi si ça me convient. Cela doit être parce que je t'aime.)Sarà perché ti amo - Richi e Poveri





	Une brève histoire de temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/gifts).



> Bonjour mes petit.e.s ami.e.s, je suis encore vivant et je suis toujours dans la même poubelle. Bisous, Charlie.

« Vous ai-je réveillé, Général ? »

Les yeux du soldat au repos papillonnèrent un instant (quand s'était-il donc assoupi?) pour finir par se poser sur l'homme en face de lui, vêtu d'une capuche et d'un sourire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Arno, mon ami... Je dois vous avouer que votre présence ici, en Italie, est déjà une réalité des plus surprenantes ; mais vous voir dans mes quartiers personnels dépasse tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. »

Il se redressa légèrement, grimaçant sous la douleur, et s'appliqua à lisser autant les plis de son costume que les mèches folles de ses cheveux. Après une telle sieste, il devait être dans un bien ridicule état..

« Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Celui qui sème les rumeurs. J'ai appris que vous aviez été blessé. »

Instinctivement, Napoléon porta sa main à sa cuisse touchée par une balle perdue il y a déjà quelques semaines de cela. Retirer le bout de métal avait été un long et douloureux moment -Bonaparte ne souhaitait même pas y penser- et désormais, la blessure guérissait lentement mais sûrement, empêchant toutefois l'homme de guerre qu'il était de se déplacer à volonté.

« Et les rumeurs vont ont poussé à traverser la France ? Je suis touché de votre attention...

-Que voulez-vous, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise. »

Arno baissa sa capuche, signe de familiarité dont Bonaparte ne devrait pas autant se délecter. D'ailleurs, il voulut se lever pour saluer dignement cet homme qui avait fait des milliers de lieux pour s'enquérir en personne de son état, mais sa maudite jambe trembla et céda sous l'effort, le forçant à garder une position assise.

« Ne vous levez pas pour moi, Bonaparte. Le terrible ami que je suis n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Le soupire se transforma en léger rire. Le général étendit sa jambe devant lui, tâtant la plaie d'un geste hagard à travers l'épaisseur du pantalon.

« Quelle sornette racontez-vous donc encore, Arno. Vous étiez en droit de refuser mon offre, je ne suis pas un tyran. » _(Pas encore, murmura l'Histoire)._

Arno fit le tour du bureau -enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer cette table bancale en bois pourri comme un espace de travail fonctionnel- et se posta aux côtés de Bonaparte, tourné vers lui de façon à ce que le général puisse distinguer son visage de trois quarts.

« Peut-être qu'une meilleure protection vous aurait évité cette fâcheuse aventure. »

Il fuyait son regard, curieusement honteux de ses propres mots venus d'un inconscient qui se voulait insoupçonné.

« Insinuez-vous que ma garde rapprochée est inefficace, monsieur Dorian ?

-Je ne me permettrai pas... »

Ils rirent ensemble, ricanement moqueur pour Napoléon (il ne savait faire que ça), éclat d'enfant pour Arno. Tout son visage auparavant solidement fermé s'éclaira subitement, les marques d'une joie certaine se formant ça et là sur sa peau dorée.

Arno était d'une beauté douce, de celles qu'on regarde silencieusement, qu'on admire à la faible lueur d'une bougie en fin de vie. Sa présence discrète néanmoins chaleureuse ne troublait rien, elle se fondait dans l'obscurité de la toile de tente tout comme cette voix (rocailleuse, _profonde_ ) se perdait dans les bruits de la nuit.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, Arno. »

Il y eut un bruissement ; le bleu royal de leurs costumes se frôlèrent timidement, sans forcer les choses. Les yeux noirs d'Arno (sublime abysse, on s'y noierait volontiers) brillaient -d'amusement, de tendresse, _qu'en savait-il._

« Vous êtes si sincère, Bonaparte...

-Comment ne pas l'être avec vous ? »

Ils se sourirent, comme deux enfants, comme deux amoureux. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent ; la paume chaude et accueillante de l'assassin rencontra les doigts froids du général.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, un millénaire peut-être. Napoléon ne compta pas, ne comptait plus le temps. Cette main, songe qu'elle était, lui offrait une éternité que ni le pouvoir, ni la gloire ne pouvaient lui apporter.

 


End file.
